Trecherous Encounters in a Different Azeroth
by Caledak
Summary: Takes place in Azeroth after the second coming of the Lich King. The world has unified together to keep the scourge at bay, and the war has ended leaving the races culminated in the Eastern Kingdoms. The people have formed a new Unified Council.
1. Chapter 1

The rough dirt scrapped Ashley's bare feet as she stumbled up the steep hill. Her knees were raw, and her palms were covered in dirty blood. It had been weeks since she had lost her shoes. She cradled her large belly as she stumbled again and finally sat down. She was too tired to keep going. The crack of thunder vibrated in her delicately pointed ears, and she cursed the sky. No one wanted her to do this. Her own family had stood against her. But she didn't care. She would find a new home, and with her baby start a new family. She smiled sadly as she thought about the future of her ill begotten child. Fatherless, and a future of ridicule and condensation if not outright aggression awaited him. She rubbed her belly gently. "Don't ever let anyone get the best of you." She started to get to her feet when she suddenly felt eyes on her. Quickly turning her head back and forth, she didn't see anything but dirt, rocks, trees, and the sky above. Shaking the feeling off, it was probably just nerves getting to her. She glanced up at the raging sky and frowned, she needed to find some shelter soon. Standing up again, the first drop of rain hit her forehead as another angry lightning bolt webbed across the sky. She thought about the baby's father, in his last moments in this realm, his angry eyes, vicious motions, and cruel treatment of her. She clenched her teeth and vowed that her baby would not follow the path of his father. She took one step and screamed as she felt her thighs bathed in moisture. She doubled over and held her middle. She had run out of time. Falling to her knees, she felt as if she were splitting as her body convulsed with shocking mind blistering pain.

Three sets of dead eyes watched as the girl shouted and rolled to her back. The grins grew on their decaying faces filled with malice. "Dinner is ready." The cackles were dry and wheezy as they began moving closer. The smell of pain and blood grew heavy in their nostrils as they neared, standing over the girl, cloaked in their shrouds of magical transparency. They quickly dropped their spells and smiled cruelly down on the shocked eyes. Her panic was delicious, and they laughed harder at her screams. Not willing to wait any longer, the forsaken knelt and sank their teeth into her flesh. The blood was filled with fear and terror which marinated the meat.

As the last bit of exposed flesh was torn clean from the bone, thin fingers grabbed at her crimson stained clothes and tore them from her. The three began tearing larger chunks of meat from her twitching body, slower now that their initial hunger was sated. All three heads rose at the sudden sound of crying. They glanced at the girl's empty eyes confused. The cries were younger, infantile, and they moved between her legs to find a newborn baby. They all clapped their hands, but as the babe glanced at them they froze. There were curved horns crowning the soaked head, and tiny wings that moved and stretched. They had never seen this before. They never even heard of this before. It was as if the child were part fel being. They glanced momentarily back to the dead girl, and then to the child. His tiny hands balled to fists as the forsaken stared, their gaze stuck on him. The sound of hooves wasn't enough to draw their eyes away, until it was right over them. The flash of steel quickly separated their heads at the neck, and three sets of eyes rolled back to the child.

"Looks like we were too late." A man in the armor befitting a captain's rank dismounted his horse and stepped on the three heads rolling on the ground, their skulls crushing like egg shells. He glanced back to the human woman who was still on her mount. "What were they looking at?" The captain shrugged and knelt down slowly. He jumped backwards, sitting on the ground and clawing his way away from the bodies. "There's a babe here! It looks like the offspring of demon and blood elf." The woman held out a hand as the man regained his composure and prepared to smash the baby with his shiny boot. "That won't be necessary. Bring the child to me." The man glanced back, "Lady Jaina, this is a demon. He needs to be dealt with." The woman snarled back, "He will be, but whatever he is, he is half civil as well, and it is with that in mind that I would like to attempt to cultivate that." The captain grudgingly lifted the child in one hand and wrapped him in his cloak before handing him over. Jaina lifted the child and smiled warmly. "I will call you Calcepher. I am Jaina." He small boy wiggled and wrapped a tiny hand around her finger.

"If you girl's don't start behaving, you might just run into Jaina's personal guard. I'm sure you've all heard the stories about Calcepher's temper." The headmistress snapped her fingers and every girl stood straighter. Jenny smiled, "I don't think we'll even see any of Jaina's personal guards, much less Calcepher." She elbowed the girl next to her, "Besides, I heard he was in the cells below us for drinking all the blood from that girl just outside these walls. She was a noble, and we're nothing more than orphans." She got a few giggles before the headmistress scoffed and everyone grew silent. Jenny beamed her smile as they started walking again. She glanced at the beautiful paintings of the heroes of Stormwind, the last standing human city. It had been ten years since the scourge plagued the world again, and unified every civilized race and faction. Since then, Stormwind had been named the center of all Azeroth, and became the housing of the Unified Council of the Free Peoples of Azeroth. None of that really mattered too much to her. After all, she was just an orphan from a small town in Hillsbrad. After the wars, the entire world's social structure changed, and from the dusts of chaos rose a new legion called the Eternal Families, consisting of the noble lines of all the races. Jenny didn't belong to that line, and there was no chance of her rising up to that rank. Political power and sway didn't interest her anyways. She was much more at home singing in the choir, or spending time in Townships' gardens. "Ok girls, you'll be staying two to a room. I expect you to behave and not go wandering around. We are competing tomorrow against some of the best choirs so I expect all of you to take that in mind and get plenty of sleep." Jenny snickered. This city was larger than anything she'd ever seen built by man, she wasn't going to waste her one trip here to sleeping in her room.

The halls were lit by the flickering torch light, which cast long shadows across creepy paintings. Jenny crept beside the wall, gliding her palms across the cool surface. She had only worn her night gown, so if she were caught she could easily justify that she was sleepwalking, and the cool stones on her feet and back had her giddy. She froze in place, holding her breath as a guard passed by the end of the hall. As he disappeared around the corner, she sighed and started moving again. She passed by a rather large painting and paused to try and see who had such an honor as the light from a torch caught the canvas, and she shivered violently as Calcepher's blazing green eyes glared down at her. She shook her head, it was only a painting. She moved her face closer and saw something she hadn't expected to see. He had a grin on his face that was more joyful than she would have expected. Other than the massive horns that curled up from his head, and the dark membranous wings that were stretched to their full span, he was rather handsome. She smiled as she imagined what he was like, from the grin he might be just like her. He might be a man who enjoyed the simple things, and wasn't black hearted like everyone called him. She was sure most of the stories were just rumors anyways.

"What do you think you're doing?" She spun quickly, and found two forsaken standing behind her. They wore fine clothes, and mischievous smiles. "Are you lost little mouse? It's rather scary walking around here all by yourself." She shook her head, "No, I'm fine; I was just heading back to my room." The forsaken moved blocking her path and passed sly glances to each other. "Well, why not let us be your guides. We won't bite… much…" She squeaked as they laughed, and almost bolted when she felt an arm land across her shoulders.

"I've been looking all over for you. I told you not to go running around without me. This place is so big, it's no wonder you got lost." Jenny froze as she heard the smooth voice near her head. She didn't need to look over to see who it was. If there was one thing true about the stories, it was that he could turn a girl's legs to jelly just by speaking. If it weren't for the panic that rushed through her blood, she would have been swooning. "Excuse me, but we had this handled." The light in the torches brightened until there were no more shadows in the hallway. The two forsaken gasped and instantly bowed their heads. "Our apologies captain. We didn't see it was you." She heard the snicker, "I'm sure you didn't. Now, me and…" Jenny turned her head slightly as he paused and found herself staring right into the burning green eyes. She opened her mouth, but forgot her name. Half of her wanted to run and hide, the other half wanted to kiss him very badly. He was absolutely gorgeous; his skin was golden tan, and his features crisp and handsome. He was muscular for his size, and she could tell he could easily tear a man apart. She fought the urge to run her hands over the silk shirt and feel his chest. "Yours…" The warm laughter that filled the hall had her nerves turned to water, and she was terribly grateful he had an arm wrapped around her middle. "Alright then." He turned to the forsaken; who she had forgotten was there. "As you can see gentleman, I believe I have this under control." The two bowed and turned quickly moving down the other way.

Jenny watched him tuck his wings tightly against his back and offer his arm. She quickly hooked hers with his, in hopes that she wouldn't topple over, and they started to make their way towards her room. She opened her mouth several times, and snapped it shut when she realized she had nothing to say, with a click of her teeth. She regretted the sound, but it was unavoidable. As they neared her room, he stopped and turned her to face him. She caught sight of his full body for the first time and almost fell over. He was stunningly handsome, and his wings and horns only made her fell protected and awed. She had thought that they would be repulsive, but having seen him now, she couldn't imagine him without them. "Thank you…" He smiled and raised her hand to his lips. Gently pressing his lips against her skin, she had to hold onto the doorframe to keep from falling. "You never told me your name." She blushed and tried to hide her face. His fingers were on her chin lifting her eyes up to his. "I'm Calcepher Melkin. Captain of the First Ring guards." She smiled, "I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are." He smiled, and tilted his head towards her. "I'm Jenny Swan." She smiled as he bowed slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly spoke before him. "I have to get some sleep; my choir is competing tomorrow morning!" She smiled once more at him before fumbling with the door knob, crashing into her room and slammed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blast Jenny! You scared me to death! Why are you slamming our door so late at night?" Jenny spun and slammed her back against the door. She stuttered and quickly then locked the door and aimlessly found her bed. "What happened to you? You weren't out wandering around were you?" Jenny looked at her roommate and nodded weakly. "You went out dressed like that?" She nodded again; her voice seemed to have run away leaving her body behind. Sara shook her head. "You really are a slut. I'm surprised you came back at all." She watched the girl pause and then a wicked grin spread across her face. "You're lucky Calcepher didn't find you wandering around like that. Who knows what he would have done to you?" Jenny snarled suddenly and stood up. "Don't you talk about him like that! He isn't some monster! He wouldn't have hurt me!" She was almost shocked her at sudden outburst and sat back down just as quickly as she stood up. SH glanced to Sara who had crawled to the far end of her bed. "You met him didn't you?" Jenny's eyes darted around the room. "We need to get some sleep. We have to sing tomorrow." She heard Sara's protest but ignored it as she slipped under the covers of her bed and squeezed her eyes closed. She had just stood up for the Captain of Jaina's guards. She had always thought he was a monster and had told everyone she knew that he was, but after meeting him. She couldn't stop thinking about him, or his eyes, or voice, or those remarkable wings of his. She drifted off to sleep thinking about him.

Calcepher paced back and forth in his room. He didn't feel like sleeping. After the sun went down, he was always restless, but tonight he was even more so. After having that encounter with the girl in the hall, he was restless. He had wanted to ask when she sang, he would gone to see her. He was going anyways. He would wait all morning if he had to. He had wanted to hold her close to him and inhale the smell of her honey blond hair. He wanted to do so many things, but instead he was pacing back and forth in his room. The knock at the door had his temper rising. "Cal! Let me in!" He snarled as he almost ripped the door from the hinges. "Tobias, not right now! I am not in the mood for this." He watched his friend pause before pushing past him into his room. "You keep getting stranger and stranger Cal." He shook his head as he pulled a chair and dropped the bottle on his desk. "I just made it into the second ring, and pretty soon I'll have your job. I thought we'd celebrate." Calcepher didn't have the patience for his friend's competitive spirit, but he eyed the bottle very carefully. "I'll agree that I could use a drink…" He watched Tobias unscrew the bottle with a cheer and grab two glasses from a drawer. Calcepher walked to his dresser and pulled another bottle of his own. He pulled the cork and tipped the bottom of the bottle to the ceiling. The liquor burned its way down, but he didn't mind that as the numb crash covered him. As he lowered his bottle, he saw Tobias staring at him. "You're not the only one that can drink." The grin on his friend's face told him they were about to get into another competition. "Oh yea?"

Jenny stood before the judges, and felt like being sick. She had never seen such important looking people before. All of them were in the finest suites and dresses, while the girls from her home all looked like poor children in rags. She tried to smile, but felt as if the weight of the eyes on her were crushing her. She heard her headmistress introducing them, and she knew they would have to sing soon, and she knew she wouldn't be able to, not with all these people looking at her. She had practice so hard on this solo, and now it felt as if nothing she ever did would be good enough. What if they didn't like her, what if they thought she was horrible, what if they all shouted that she should never sing again? All sorts of ideas flashed through her mind, from shouts, to rotting apples being thrown. She almost felt like crying.

"And for our solo, I'm so pleased to introduce, Miss Jennifer Swan." She watched her headmistress turn to face them and nod to the others as she lifted her baton. Fear clutched her chest, and she could barely breathe. The others began to sing the words that she knew by heart, she had always loved to sing, but now she stood silent as the eyes pinned her where she was. She watched them taking down notes, silently judging her when the back door swung open with a crash, and everyone's eyes flashed back to see who it was that couldn't seem to read the sign on the front of that door that said "do not disturb".

Calcepher, stumbled through the door and ducked his head trying to avoid all the eyes that instantly landed on him. He glared back at Tobias who was snickering to himself on the other side of the door. "Don't forget, right after this, the upper five needs to speak with the Eternal Families." He nodded and waved his friend away. Turning back he waved his apology to everyone as he took a seat trying to hide his hurt pride, and his hang over from the night before.

Jenny almost burst out into tears as she watched Calcepher take a seat and grin back up at her. She didn't give a damn what the judges thought anymore. She wanted to sing for him, and let him know that she was thankful for walking her to her room the night before. She stood a little straighter, and smiled faintly as she tapped her foot keeping the count in her head. The other girls in the choir had a nervous tremor when Calcepher stumbled in, but she felt none of it as she took a deep breath and began her verses.

Calcepher stared. He couldn't move his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest, and he worried that the sound would distract everyone else. The rest of the girls' voices slowly faded to a faint whisper, and he watched memorized as Jenny started singing louder. Her voice reminded him of the sunrise. He felt the slight throbbing of his previous night's drinking start to fade away, and all that was left in the room, was him and her.

Jenny finished her solo and smiled faintly as she watched Calcepher stare at her with his glowing green eyes. The other girls' voices rose and took over the song, as she took a deep breath and felt her heart flutter.

Calcepher nodded to her as she glanced towards him. His smile grew as she returned his grin in kind. As the song ended, he was about to start clapping when the door behind him was thrown open. "Captain! There is a situation at the gates that require your attention." Calcepher swore viciously under his breath. He stood and grabbed the third ring guard and slammed him into a wall, leaving an imprint of the man's body in the stone. He leaned his face close and bared his teeth. "Can't you see there is a competition going on in here? Can't you read the sign on the door?" Just then he saw a flash of something moving very quickly into the room. He saw the shine of plate armor, and dropped the guard quickly turning his focus on the movement.

He spread his wings wide and finally caught sight of the object that was moving at such speed. He snarled as he watched the fel stalker slam into an elderly judge. The man's scream of panic ended just as quickly as it rang out. Calcepher watched as the stalker drained the man of his arcane energy and then stomped on the dry husk, sending up a cloud of dust. Calcepher snarled as he reached for the blade at his side and found it was missing. "Dark out the sun!" He stopped moving as he watched the fel beast twist its head back at him.

He leaned back and whispered to the guard behind him. "I need a sword…" He felt a leather wrapped handle press into his hand, and he grinned as the fel beast rushed towards him. He felt his own magic begin to drain from his body as the red blur rushed towards him. Snarling viciously, he raised a hand and unleashed a vicious little spell of uncreation. He watched the blur dash out of the way and a chair begin to crumble behind it. He shook his head. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this the old fashion way. Steel, sweat, and blood."

He pumped his wings and rose from the floor slowly. He lifted his feet as the fel stalker rushed right under him and slammed into the guard behind him. Calcepher didn't feel any remorse, the guard should have known better than to cower behind him. He twisted in the air and felt the lash of a tentacle sting its way down his back. He shouted and swung his arm in an arc, separating the tentacle from the stalker. He dropped quickly as the howl rose from deep inside the stalker's body, and lowered his shoulder as he charged forward, the blade in front, his wings pumping to add onto his speed. He growled as he plunged the blade into the stalker's face up to the hilt and rolled back. He watched the creature stand still for a moment as if trying to decide if it had really just been stabbed, before hitting the ground.

He turned and found everyone else was staring at him. He saw Jenny's face full of concern, and the others' nervous glances towards him. "Everything is going to be just fine. We'll sort this mess out. I recommend you girls stay in your rooms until everything has been cleared." He started to walk towards the door as if filled in with his ring of guards. He stopped and turned for a moment, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. We have the finest guards in Azeroth protecting this place." He smiled at the unified roar behind him. He turned again and found Tobias pushing his way towards him. "That was pretty ballsy, taking on a fel stalker with out your gear." Calcepher wanted to smack the man, but settled for grabbed his armor from him instead. "Before you get to my ring, you are going to learn that not everything is always fun and games." He grinned at the man's laughter. As they started out of the room he felt his hand clap across his shoulder. "Of course it is. How else would we survive this job?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny sat in her room staring at the wall. She had counted all the cracks in the stone twice, and started for a third run just to make sure she had gotten them all. "I don't know he seems so scary to me. Did you see the way he killed that thing. It was as if that was all he knew how to do. I can see why he could be useful, but I don't think he has a soul." Jenny shook her head silently. Sara had been talking ever since they got back to the room. All of it was speculation and terrible comments about Calcepher. She couldn't stand listening to it, and had faded her words from her ears. "Jenny, are you even listening to me?" She turned her head up, "Hmm?"

She watched her roommate scowl at her. "Well fine, think what you want. But when he drinks all your blood, don't come crying to me." Jenny was about to point out how ridiculous that sounded when there was a loud knock at the door. Sara jumped off her bed and ran towards the door. "Who is it?" Jenny felt her hopes start to build. "Captain Tobias Rellian of the second ring miss." Her hopes darkened, it wasn't him. She watched as Sara opened the door and the captain walked in as if invited. He made it into the short little hall leading into their room when a hand reached out and grabbed the back of his armor. "Tobi, that's so rude. At least ask to go in before you just waltz through the door." She felt her heart start pounding heavy in her chest as she recognized the voice.

Her eyes darted towards the doorway as Tobias nodded and grinned. "Sorry miss, can we come in?" Sara nodded slowly and hurried back to her bed like a frightened mouse trying to find shelter from a cat. She watched the first man move further into the room and glance around. "These places are actually quite nice; I think your aunt picked the most horrible rooms for the southern providences." She giggled slightly as Calcepher stepped in behind him. "Just making sure that everything is in order here." She smiled at him as he glanced towards her.

"Everything is fine, you can leave now." Jenny threw a pillow at Sara for her remark. "Everything is in order captain. Don't mind her; she can be a bit rude at times." She gnashed her teeth together hoping he wouldn't leave. She watched Tobias elbow him, "I told you everything was fine. I told you they wouldn't have made it past the fourth ring. And why is this the only room we've actually gone into?" Jenny covered her mouth trying to hide her giggle as Calcepher grabbed his friend and tossed him into the hallway. "Ladies, it has been a pleasure. I wanted to say you sang very lovely today, and I think the judges would be deaf not to select your choir as the winner." Jenny blushed, "Thank you captain. Do you want to stay for a moment?" Calcepher stood and stared at her for a moment. It looked like he was having trouble deciding. "Nothing inappropriate, just to maybe tells us a little about Stormwind. It's our first visit here." She heard a rude noise come from the hallway and grinned as Calcepher growled back out the door. "I'm sorry Miss Jenny, but duty calls." Jenny felt for a moment a sharp pain in her chest, as if she wasn't good enough.

As Calcepher started out the door he stopped before he reached the hall and turned back to her, "Maybe though, later tonight I could take you on a tour?" She brightened up as he stumbled with his words, "You and your friend of course." Jenny opened her mouth to accept, but Sara beat her to it. "I'm sorry, but we have to be up early tomorrow for the awards ceremonies, and we don't have time to just go wandering around the city with you." Jenny snarled at her friend as Calcepher nodded and started to leave as if his pride had been cut and was bleeding. "I'll be more than happy to go. I'd really like to see the city." She felt warm all over as Calcepher smiled back at her. "Alright, before the evening's ball, I'll take you on a first rate tour." She grinned as he bowed slightly and hurried out of the room before anyone had a chance to change their minds.

Calcepher sat in Jaina's waiting room, his head rested in his hands. "I don't have any idea what to do. I feel like running through the streets screaming, and also finding the most hidden cell in our dungeon and locking myself in it until she leaves." He heard the gentle laughter from Jaina. "Calcepher, my little paladin, you have always been so brave, and I find it rather ironic that a little girl has gotten you so wound up." He glanced up at the woman who had adopted him, and raised him as her own son. She was much older now, her once splendorous blond locks now silver and distinguished. She had survived mainly due to his persistence in his duty. He quickly had risen to the top ranks of her guard, without the help of her recommendation. His fellow guards had elected him to the top ranks, but after all it was Jaina who appointed him Captain of the first ring. His job was to maintain her safety at all times. But even after all of that, he was still just a young man.

"I don't know what to do. Please, tell me what to do." Jaina laughed softly, "My dear boy, there is no right or wrong thing to do. There is only a question. Do you care about her?" He nodded quickly and grinned pathetically, "I don't even know her, but when I was taking down the stalker, I felt the same I do when I am protecting you. I felt like my chest was going to burst with pride." He glanced up for a moment and saw her grinning at him. "Then, just be you, and Calcepher, be the boy that I raised, not the guard that you've become. There is a time for one, and a time for the other." Calcepher nodded as he started towards the door. "I'll see you at the ball tonight." He stopped beside her and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and smiled as he felt her slender hand squeeze his. "I know you'll be charming, as only you can." He nodded and left the room.

As they stepped down the cobble stone streets, Calcepher didn't know what to say. There was an awkward silence that drifted between them and he looked over and grinned, "Are you coming to the ball tonight?" He hoped he didn't sound like an idiot. She smiled back at him strangely and shook her head. "I don't have a dress, the nicest thing I have is the choir dress, and I don't think I would want to go anyways. It would just be another chance for the others who have money and parents to make fun of me for having neither." Calcepher felt his temper start to rise for a moment. "No one will make fun of you for not having parents. I'll make sure of that." She glanced at him sideways. He quickly changed his approach. "Listen, I'm pretty well known in this city." She chuckled and he grinned to himself. That fact was pretty obvious. "I would really like you to go; I think you'd have fun, and I'm willing to spend all afternoon in the dress shops while you pick out something you like."

She stopped him, and as her hand touched his arm, he felt his heart seize in his chest. "No, you don't have to. Really, I don't want to cost you anything. You've already done so much for me and the others, I really don't want to make them jealous and make you pay for me." He forced a smile. "I want you to come to the ball with me, and if that means making your friends jealous, they can hate me all they want, and it really doesn't matter about money. Even though I don't like it all the time, the people of this city treat me with a sort of regal respect and always charge everything to my aunt. I just as hard as everyone else in this place to earn my own way, but they still charge her. So please, just this once let me use that for something that will please someone else." He held his breath as she gazed at the cobblestones and kicked a small stone off the road. "I guess I could. If you really wanted to take me." He grinned, and grabbed her hand. "Good, then I know just where to go."

Calcepher sat in a stiff chair and stretched his back and wings. He had been waiting all afternoon long. He had gotten another suite fitted for him and a new pair of shoes while he waited for Jenny to get done with her tailor. He hoped everything ended up ok. She had picked a lovely rose color for her dress, and he couldn't wait to see what she came out wearing. He had insisted that since it was his gift to her, that she should have a dress made just for her. But he had never imagined it would take this long. He stifled a yawn and cracked the joints in his neck as the tailor came back out of the fitting room. "Is she ready?" The short fat man grinned at him. "Captain, she is a tad bit shy, but I believe with some encouragement, she'll come out and dazzle you." He grinned as she poked her head through the doorway of the fitting room. He saw her cheeks flood crimson as she ducked back in. "Jenny, come out please?" She poked her head out again, "Don't you dare laugh at me." He placed a hand over his heart and smiled, "I promise." She ducked back in again and he almost stood up to go after her when she suddenly appeared.

He choked. She was absolutely gorgeous. With all the people in the back with her to handle her hair, nails, makeup, and the dress, he still hadn't expected her to come out like this. She had curled her hair, and the blonde locks were glowing with the red of her dress. The neckline was low enough to let the imagination wander, but not too low. It fit her curves beautifully and flowed over her hips and legs. A slit ran up one side revealing quick glimpses of her bare skin which set his nerves to dancing. Her shoes matched the crimson of her dress, and strapped around her feet and ankles. As his eyes roamed over her, she blushed, and her cheeks matched her dress. "Why are you gawking like that" He realized his jaw had dropped, and he hadn't said a word. Clearing his throat all he could manage to say was, "Wow." She smiled at him and he grinned back. He knew he looked like an idiot, but at this point he didn't care at all. He could sit and stare at her for the rest of his life and never get bored.

"Shall we go to the ball then?" He nodded faintly, "That is if you still want to go." She gasped teasingly and hooked her arm with his. "Well, I didn't get dressed up for nothing." He chuckled as she rested her head against his arm. He turned to the tailor who smiled, "A lovely Princess for our own dashing Paladin." He started to reach into his jacket pocket for his money purse when the man waved him off. "For Jaina's nephew, only the best and it's on the house." He bowed his head and smiled down at Jenny who was giggling slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

As they reached the ball room, Calcepher quickly slipped behind the mask he wore when addressing his guards. "What's wrong?" He was shaken from his quick scan of the room as Jenny's voice reached his ears. Shaking his head he grinned at her, "Old habits, I'm sorry." She cocked her head at him, "What are you sorry for?" He grinned and shrugged, "I don't really know." Quickly trying to change topics he glanced towards the orchestra playing and smiled back at her. "Care to dance?"

The music swirled, and Calcepher quickly swept her into his arms and caught the beat. It wasn't a fast dance, but lively, and he delighted in the way Jenny's arms wrapped around his neck. He felt as if nothing else mattered as they danced, their bodies melding together to the sounds of the music. She grinned and giggled as he twirled her and spun her back against him as the song ended. "Elune be praised! Where did you get that dress?" Calcepher turned to find the girl from before behind him. Jenny gave a little twirl, "It's my bribe for coming." Calcepher relaxed a little bit as he smiled politely and nodded to the girl. "Sara was your name right?" She nodded and he reached out to shake her hand. "Pleasure to meet you again." The girl gave him a sassy look, "I'm sure it is."

Before he knew what had happened, Sara had grabbed Jenny's arm and the two of them rushed off somewhere. He stood there totally confused for a moment before he felt a hand clap on his shoulder. "Looks like someone just stole your date." He snarled and elbowed Tobias as his friend chuckled. "It's alright Cal, they're just going to gossip about you. Don't worry, she'll be back." He snickered, "I didn't think they let second ring guards attend these things." Calcepher let his friend lead him towards the bar. "Well, if I looked half as ugly as you, they probably would have kept me at the door." By the time they reached the bar they were laughing.

"Barkeep, get my friend something strong. He's had his mind stolen by a wily woman and needs his wits returned to him." The bartender laughed and slid a shot glass towards him. Calcepher lifted the glass and downed it quickly. "Not even going to wait for me huh?" Calcepher snarled, "Tobi, let's not make this night a competition." He slid the glass back to the bartender who filled it again and set it besides another glass before sending both across the table. The two friends lifted their glasses and smiled, "One for country." They raised their glasses, "One for duty." They slammed the glass on the table and threw their drinks back. As they finished and slammed the glasses on the bar they both grinned at each other. "But always two for trouble."

\

"If you taking shots like that, you're not going to be any good to either of your ladies tonight." They both turned around and groaned. "Silvia, always a pleasure to have your wonderful company." Calcepher snickered as Tobi lied between his teeth. Neither of them had gotten along with the female scout. Silvia belonged to another division of the council. She was in charge of maintaining contacts with the underground and finding out information that otherwise would be lost to them. "Well, if you'll excuse me Silvia, I've got to go find my date." Calcepher clapped Tobi on the back, "Good luck friend." As he started walking away he heard Silvia say something crude and laughed as his friend shouted at his back, "Coward!"

He sat at a table for a moment and waited, constantly glancing around almost as if he were lost. He hadn't seen Jenny since she had disappeared with her friend. He stared down at the last full shot glass on the table and shrugged, a little courage in a glass never hurt no one. He gulped down the last of his drink and stood up. He wobbled for a moment and almost lost his balance. Standing so quickly had never seemed like a worse idea. Luckily he found someone wrapping an arm around his waist and hooking his arm over their shoulder. "Easy there captain, we wouldn't want you to end up on the floor." He grinned as Jenny helped him sit back down. "I guess that's all for dancing?" He shook his head. He had been much more drunk than this before, and had always managed to accomplish his goals. "So, where did you run off to?" He chuckled at the half smile and sideways gaze she gave him, "Girl talk." He nodded, "Nothing bad I hope." She grinned fully, "Only the best." Calcepher stood up slowly as the music changed to a slower song. "How about that dance?"

The music swirled, and Calcepher let his usually calculating mind take a rest as he fully submerged himself in his enjoyment of the dance. He held Jenny close to him, his hand guiding her movements from the small of her back. Everything seemed perfect.

"Captain, if I might have a word." The stern voice behind him had his back rigid. He stopped moving but didn't turn around. He already knew who it was standing at his back. "Ambassador Truman, if you don't mind, I'm trying to show this pretty lady a good time." As soon as he felt a hand wrap around his arm, he threw an elbow backwards catching the man behind him in the middle. As he heard the whoosh of the man losing his breath, he gave Jenny an apologetic glance and turned, squaring his shoulders. Truman righted himself quickly, not to be outdone and glared back.

"Need I remind you of your stature in this world? It was beyond my control to allow you into the Eternal Families, but it was done and here you are. And now I see that you have stooped down to dancing with common street trash." Calcepher growled as he stepped in front of Jenny. He heard her gasp at the horrible jab. "Ambassador, need I remind you of your stature in this world? I do not believe that it is written anywhere that a representative, especially one as vulgar as you, has any right interfering with the rings of another council member. And since I am the captain of the first ring to the figurehead of the council you serve, I believe that means I outrank you. And the next time you decide to throw the slime of indignation around like the common trash that you speak of so vehemently, I suggest you pick someone other than the lady I am dancing with. ." Calcepher heard the music crash to a stop and watched as the room quickly began picking sides. "I guess you're right captain. She is just street trash, but after all, you're a bastard child of some Elune forsaken woman who cast you aside at birth. The two of you are a perfect fit." He huffed at the people slowly started moving from one side to the other.

He watched Tobi make his way to his side, and Silvia stand just behind Truman. However much the woman annoyed him, he was certainly glad she knew where her loyalties lied. He knew that if things turned bad, she would quickly put the ambassador down from behind. Truman turned to face his growing audience, "He speaks to me about rank and dignity? Look at the whore he has standing behind him like a good little pet. I'm sure she'll make a lovely prostitute someday. Maybe you can even show her the ropes." Calcepher wished he had a blade with him right now, but settled for the feel of his arcaic magic slowly filling his hands. The motion before him was quick. Someone pushed past Truman and ran right into him. Calcepher didn't know if they tripped or if they were pushed, but as the prissy looking girl shoved her way back upright and past him, he heard a shocked squeal and spun to see Jenny's new dress torn and wine drenching her upper chest which had been exposed. He heard the word "slut" mentioned to Jenny who was fighting desperately not to cry, and failing.

Calcepher watched everything bathed in blood red. He had never been so furious in his entire life. He grabbed the girl and without thinking snapped her neck like a twig. Throwing her body to the floor he smashed her skull as if it were nothing more than trash under his boot, and spun towards Truman. He watched everyone gasp and step back as he growled. His hands felt warm as they were quickly filled with flames. He wanted to slaughter everything that stood before him. He wanted to repaint the ball room red with their blood. He saw Truman trying to push his way backwards through the crowd and prepared to pounce.

"That will be enough!" He froze in his steps. Only one woman's voice could have ever done that. "Calcepher Justify Melkin! Don't take one more step." He felt the flames quickly vanish from his hands. He still hadn't moved. Jaina's strong voice filled his ears, and he knew that when he turned he would find her weakening body sitting in her chair and Thrall beside her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew the scolding was going to be bad. He had lost his temper before this, but never to the point where he took another life.

"I think you have some explaining to do." He watched the other side of the room, where all of Truman's supporters had stood, start to empty quickly. He recognized the rough voice and cursed himself. He could explain what had happened to Jaina, but to Thrall, he didn't know if his convictions would hold up.

He turned slowly and was shocked at the faces he saw. The room was now completely empty, and he was shocked at who was there. Not only had Jaina brought Thrall to stand at her side, but Cairne stood on the other. Silvia, Tobi, and Jenny also stood, still in their places, and he hated himself for the fear he saw painted over Jenny's face. He lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I lost my temper. But in my defense," he gazed down at the dead girl, "the recently departed deserved what she got. No one is going to speak to me about elite blood, and one person being better than another because of their birth." He saw Jenny's eyes flash something strongly for a moment before her fear covered it up.

He watched the Tauren nod in agreement before glancing over at Thrall who glared at him. "The boy is right. He was obviously standing up for the lass here. He acted, in my opinion, as a gentleman. All of a gentleman's work is bloody. It's the price we pay, the blood on our hands." He stared at Jaina who glared back. She had grown old, and was close to the end of her days. Regardless, she could still intimidate him speechless.

He watched the three main council members discuss what was to be done now. He glanced back at Jenny, who was holding her torn dress up with as much dignity as she could. Sniffled slightly and he wanted so badly to erase the look of terror from her eyes. But he knew it was fear of him, and it tore him apart inside. He would have never hurt her. He did what he did for her.

"Captain," he turned his eyes back to Jaina as she spoke slowly. "Do not for a moment believe that this sort of behavior is going to go unpunished. But it is our decision that you will continue your duties through the night, and report to the council room first thing in the morning for your punishment." He nodded slightly as he watched them turn and slowly leave the room, Jaina's chair lifting and floating ahead of the orc and tauren.

"I can't believe you did that!" Calcepher turned to Tobi who stood over the body. "You know that's Chelsea Silverdart from across the sea. Her family was one of the last to come over from Theramore. And you just ended their bloodline." Calcepher shook his head and quickly found a chair to sit in. Hiding his face in his hands, he felt ruined. He was to be sentenced by the unified council, and the whole reason centered on a girl that was now terrified of him. He wanted to shout, and cry at the same time. He tried so hard to show people he wasn't some monster like his appearance, but after all his years of loyal service to the council, his work might be erased in a single night.

He felt fingers run through his hair, and quickly glanced up to see Jenny's watery eyes gazing into his own. She was still frightened, but she held his face in her hands for a moment, and neither of them said a word. He wanted to tell her that he would never hurt her. He wanted to say anything to ease the fear in her eyes. "Are you going to get into a lot of trouble for this?" He looked at her shocked for a moment as her words dripped with concern. He thought about it for a moment. "I will probably be removed from my position, but I will still remain in the first ring. The council has instituted no laws against murder, because it is always too time consuming to investigate fully." He watched her face softened slightly, "But, wasn't she from an important family?" Calcpeher almost laughed, "There is hardly anyone in Azeroth who comes from a more important family than my own. But, yes she was moderately placed in the social ladder." He heard Silvia snicker. "Well, she also only had moderately placed brain cells too. She should have known better than to pull a stunt like that." Calcepher saw Jenny shiver and instantly yanked his jacket off. "I'm so sorry Jenny; I should be paying more attention." He settled the jacket over her shoulders and she wrapped it closer to herself.

Silvia snickered loudly, "I never liked her anyways. She always seemed a little too prissy to me." Calcepher smiled weakly, "Well, she isn't going to bother any of us again." Everyone, as if on que, turned and glanced at the mess on the floor that used to be a person. He felt a finger jab into his shoulder. "You still owe me a dance mister." He grinned up at Jenny as she stepped over the corpse on the floor and stood waiting for him in the center of the room. The band had long run for cover, but he nodded and smiled at her as she started humming. "I suppose you're right." Tobi chuckled, and he saw Silvia grab his arm and start to drag him towards the door. "Let's give them some privacy. I think Cal's earned it." He smiled at them as Tobi sighed and let himself be dragged out of the room.

The silence filled every space, and would have driven anyone else to begin rattling words senselessly to fill the void. Calcepher snaked his hands around Jenny's slim waist unaware of the total absence of sounds as they began dancing to a song only they could hear. Jenny pressed against him tightly, and Calcepher grinned to himself, his dark leathery wings moving slightly to keep him balanced. He inhaled the scent of her hair, and was reminded of a playful wind in spring. He felt her timid hands wrap up around his back until her fingers touched the base of his wings and stopped. She glanced up at him for a moment as she tested the waters. He beamed a smile down into her eyes and she grinned back as she pressed her cheek against his chest. He sighed as they moved together flawlessly without any sounds other than the clicking of their shoes on the floor.

Tobias cracked the door a little more to let Silvia peak in as well. He grinned broadly. The girl complemented his comrade so well. She was just slightly shorter than Calcepher, but her slender form looked so much more fragile and delicate as she moved next to her partner. Tobias grinned and turned up to look at Silvia. "What would you think of me, if I had those wings and horns like him?" Silvia's laughter coated his ears, and he couldn't help but chuckle. His perspective of the human agent was rapidly changing. "I think you wouldn't be half as dashing as Cal. He just has the glow around him of greatness, even if he is somewhat startling at first. After all, I wonder sometimes if he would be half as handsome if he were just a normal Blood Elf." Tobias cocked his head at her wicked grin and slightly mocking tone. He was about to snarl at her when she smiled sweetly, which seemed more of a mockery than anything else. "But then again, sometimes all a girl needs a familiar face to wake up to in the morning." He cracked a slow grin as she smiled and nestled her head against his shoulder. "Why don't we leave them to their own worlds, and go in search of our own." Silvia stood up and started walking down the hall before flipping her hair back and grinning at him, giving her hips a provocative sway as she began walking faster. He didn't need any further coaxing as he carefully closed the door and went after her.

Jenny strolled down the torch lit hall oblivious to everything around her. She had danced with Calcepher until Tobi came back and had dragged him away to make their rounds. She had let him go finish his job and taken the time to wander around the various places in the council building. She smiled to herself as she hummed a little tune that had gotten stuck in her head. She stopped and stared up at another picture of Calcepher. He was younger in this painting. But she could still see the flashing intensity of his green eyes, and the posture which spoke volumes to her about how serious he took his dignity and duty. She grinned, even through he was slightly bigger than the blood elves, and he had those curling horns cresting from his head of blond hair; he still resembled the refined features of the elves strongly. She couldn't have imagined him as anything else. She grinned as she started to skip down the hall, when the sound of glass shattering on the stone floors had her frozen in mid-step.

"You will listen to me, and do as I say. And I am telling you that in order for this to work, we are going to need to unify the fallen lands of Kalimdor and begin rebuilding our own empire across the sea." Jenny didn't understand what was being said. She glanced around the hall and found that the sound was loudest near a painting of the Ambassador that had caused all the trouble. She slowly moved closer and saw the brass name plate on the portrait and heard the familiar voice of Truman Seski on the other side of the canvas.

"We need to rebuild from our current location, and wait until the naval fleet is ready, then we can re-enter the lost lands. If we move to soon, we could lose the cause in the first landing. We need to be ready for what is over there. Whoever survived the war across the seas has had this entire time to fortify themselves and entrench deep into the land. Who knows what's over there waiting for the first stupid fool to go charging into their lands." She heard muffled voices and tried to get closer to hear what was said. She pressed her ear against the cool texture of the painting, and held her breath. "You are the one in command of this, if you say wait, we will wait. But know that we will not wait forever, you promised us, and we will only have so much patience." Jenny heard something muttered and pressed closer. She heard a squeak of wood, and glanced up in time to see the top of the frame begin to pull from the wall. With a loud crash, the painting fell off the hanger and crashed to the floor. She gave a startled squeak as she jumped clear in time and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the door that was previously hidden by the large painting. The handle started to turn as hushed angry voices radiated from the other side. Panicking, she scrambled down the hallway as fast as she could. She stumbled to her knees, but was quickly on her feet again moving as fast as she could, not risking to even look over her shoulder.

Truman stood in the hall glaring at the back of a running girl. He wondered how much she had overheard, and decided he wasn't willing to let such knowledge wander around. He glanced back into the room at the Forsaken and snarled, "Take care of this. If word gets out we'll be undone." He nodded to the decaying men in the room. A few of the orcs of the council stood in the room too. He knew that the girl wouldn't have recognized anyone else's voice, and he silently kicked himself for making his presence known earlier that night. He watched as the members began walking out of his secret meeting room and snarled at the nuisance one little girl was causing him. As the last member of his secret order stepped through the door, he waved his hand before the wood and watched pleased as it slowly shifted, and the door vanished. He stood with his hands in his pockets smiling at his work. It would look like the holding of his painting had just grown loose depositing the large frame to the floor. Sighing, he slowly started to make his way back to his estate rooms. He trusted that the problem would right itself in time. One little unmarked grave wasn't going to make him lose any sleep at night.

Jenny stopped running as she turned another corner, and bent over her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath. She hadn't heard any noise behind her for some time, but she had kept running, taking turns randomly. When she finally had caught her breath, she looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. A new panic settled over her. She wasn't quite sure that she hadn't just heard a normal meeting of some council members, but the painting falling down had frightened her. She leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes. Trying to calm herself she muttered that everything was going to be fine, and that she was not being chased.

As her heart slowed down to a normal beat, she heard footsteps coming down both sides of the hall. Her breathing hitched and she froze in place. "She couldn't have gotten too far." She heard a wheezy voice mutter as it came closer. She peaked around the corner and her eyes shot wide as she came face to face with two Forsaken. Hands grabbed her arms as she tried to back up and yanked her around the corner. She tried to struggle, but their boney grip was too strong for her and she was pulled close to them, their smell was nauseating. "Looks like our little mouse got lost." She squeaked as a hand closed around her neck forcing her to look at them.

More footsteps came from behind her, and she felt her knees turn to water as she wobbled and was pushed against the wall. The flash of a dagger caught her eyes as it was raised to her face. "Such a pretty young thing, it's such a waste to dispose of her." She closed her eyes as she felt the cold steel touch her cheek and stop.

"Jenny, I've been looking all over for you." She heard Calcepher's voice at her back and wanted to scream at him, but the hand around her neck tightened in a quick pulse and then let her go. "What's going on here?" Jenny watched the eyes of the forsaken as they glanced behind her. "Captain Calcepher, we were just escorting the young lady back towards her room. She must have gotten turned all around in this place, first time in a big city and all." Calcepher gazed down at her as she turned around, and she knew her watery eyes wouldn't credit the story being given.

He had changed into armor befitting a paladin, and carried a long blade at his side. As soon as her eyes met his, she watched his face grow hard, and his wings begin to unfurl from behind him. He grabbed her wrist gently and quickly pulled him to her. He gazed down into her eyes for a moment, "What was really happening?" She didn't know how to answer him. She could tell him that she had broken a painting in the hall while she was trying to listen to a council meeting, and was chased because she ran away, or lie to him.

Something touched her mind, and her mouth opened before she had even formed words to say. She was shocked as she found her explanation being spoken in words she hadn't put together. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and then I realized that I didn't know where I was. These two were going to help me back to my room." She didn't mean to say that. She had wanted to tell him the truth. She didn't care if she would have gotten in trouble for breaking something, but she didn't want to lie to him.

Calcepher gazed into her eyes for a moment before nodding and glancing back at the forsaken. "Well, thank you gentlemen, but I believe I can handle it from here." He hooked an arm around her waist and as they began walking away she turned back to see the forsaken snickering.

The halls passed by with little notice as Jenny tried her best to find the best way to approach the topic that was running rampant in her mind. There were in fact two things that were bothering her, first that she had lied to Calcepher and couldn't quite seem to focus on how to tell him, and secondly and more pressing, she was leaving tomorrow. The two of them walked in silence down the dim halls. As he brought her to her door, she stopped and turned to him. She opened her mouth to explain herself and the events that had happened earlier, when something completely different exited her lips. "In the morning, we are going back to Township. And I'm afraid that I'll never see you if I go." He smiled at her and she wondered why she had spoken those words first. "I had been meaning to talk to you about that as well." She glanced back at her door and then into his green eyes. She saw a slight nervous excitement there. "I was thinking. I was hoping that you might stay here. I could arrange a more permanent room for you. And we have some very good choirs. I think you would like it here."

She thought about it for a moment and realized that this was moving very quickly. She remembered her father's words as he was leaving for the last war with the scourge. She remembered him hugging her and telling her everything was going to be fine, and how she cried telling him he shouldn't go. She remembered him lifting her on his knee and saying the phrase that had stuck with her since that moment. "Jenny, remember I love you very much. I will never truly leave you. I will always be with you no matter what."

She had believed him then. Even after she had received the notice that he had died, in the war, she believed what he had told her. But after years and years in the orphanage, she no longer believed. She didn't believe in happy endings or fairy tale dreams anymore. And as Calcepher watched her eyes and waited, she did the only thing she could do without ruining what he had shared with her so far. She leaned up quickly and gave him a small kiss on his cheek and whispered close to his pointed ear, "Thank you, but I can't. I don't belong here. But you do." She reached behind her as she placed another kiss on his surprised cheek and grabbed the doorknob and rushed into her room before he could say a word. She gave him a brief smile as she closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Calcepher paced back and forth in Jaina's study. He glanced at her every once in awhile to make sure she hadn't nodded off to sleep. He was furious, frustrated, and hurt all at the same time. She hadn't wanted to stay with him. She had chosen the orphanage over him. "Calm down Calcepher, you're going to give me a fit if you keep pacing like that." He stopped for a moment and glared at her. "Well, aren't you even going to help me?" Jaina's chuckle only made him more upset. He started to pace again but instead sat down quickly in his chair. "Maybe if you invited her, she'd feel like she was wanted here by someone other than me." Jaina's eyes held a light of humor. "Do you really think that was the reason she wanted to go back?" He glared at his feet for a moment before shaking his head. "Listen, Calcepher you're a wonderful young man, and a solid guard. But remember, you weren't just asking her to stay with you. You were asking her to leave behind everything she's ever known, and everything that even resembled a home." Calcepher growled, "But…" Jaina's hand stopped him and he mumbled his words and waited for her to speak.

"I can see you're going to be useless to me now aren't you?" He glared at her sideways. "What do you mean?" Jaina grinned, "How can a captain fulfill his duty if his mind is elsewhere." He snarled and stood up to start pacing again. "Now you insult me. You know I would never neglect my responsibilities." Jaina's knowing smile made him want to throw something at her. "Calm down. Calcepher, it isn't always a bad thing to care about something else than work all the time. In fact, your new duty is to hand pick some of the guards from the top five and escort our guests back to their home. While you're there, you are to do some surveillance for me. I have heard from our intelligence department that rumors of the Syndicate rising again have started to spread. Since you'll already be in Hillsbrad, you and your chosen can investigate that for me working with our people who are in territory."

Calcepher was about to protest blindly when he stopped and thought about what she had said. It was perfect. His eyes grew wide with excitement as he thought about it more and more. "I know just who I will bring. I will have a list to Thrall in the morning before we leave." He gave Jaina a quick hug before flying from the room. He had to pack, and tell the men he wanted to go with him. He felt like jumping down the halls hollering, but instead he walked at a quick pace, barely holding onto a straight face.

"Tobi! Get up! We're moving to Hillsbrad!" Calcepher charged into the room and stumbled to a stop. He watched two heads twist towards him quickly with wide eyes. Calcepher stared at them with his jaw dropped, as Silvia quickly pulled the blanket over them. "Damn it Cal! Don't you know how to knock!" He cracked a funny grin, "Not as good as you two from the looks of it." He ducked in time to miss the boot aimed at his head. "Well since I have both of you here, you're both coming with me to Hillsbrad. Silvia, you've been reassigned to the syndicate case." He couldn't help his excitement and thought that Silvia was just excited as she jumped out of the bed.

"You did what!" The human girl stood before him fuming, her fists clenched, wearing nothing but her socks. "You had me taken off the assignment I worked for five years to earn? Now, I have to start all over to get back to a position I deserve!!??" Calcepher took a step back fearing she would hit him. "Do you have any idea how hard I worked to get into that team!? Women aren't exactly viewed as equals when it comes to my job!"

Calcepher lowered his head. "I wanted you to come with me. This way you can still work a priority case, and we'll all get to stay together." She swore as she started pacing and Tobias grabbed his pants from the floor and quickly pulled them up and grabbed the blanket off the bed. Calcepher tried not to grin as Tobias threw the cover over her shoulders. "Did I forget to mention that you'll be heading up the team?" Silvia stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "Don't make fun!" He grinned as he laid down his trump card. "I had you reassigned to take over the Syndicate assignment. Your team is already waiting for your arrival and the former commander is taking your former position." He let out a shocked cry as she leapt at him. It took him a moment to realize that she was hugging him and not attacking him.

He glanced over her shoulder and winked at Tobias, "Get your stuff together captain. We're moving out as the sun rises. Our first objective is to see to the safe travel of Jenny's choir back to Township." Tobias was already grabbing his always packed travel bag and piling together his armor. In the rings, when you were given an objective for the next morning, the job started that night. Mounts needed to be procured, armor needed cleaning and polishing, weapons needed sharpening and the check list needed to be completed before they could leave their barracks. Calcepher dislodged Silvia from around his middle and smiled as she kissed him. "I owe you for this one Cal!" He watched her dart from the room, the blanket still her only cover and stop in the doorway. "I'll meet you tomorrow morning." Cal smiled as she darted down the hall.

"So you and Silvia huh?" Tobias smacked him in the arm as they walked back from the stables. "What of it captain?" Calcepher grinned to himself. "You know what her profession is right?" Silvia belonged to all but secret origination that walked the boundaries of life and death every day. Tobias nodded, "I know the dangers of her duty." Calcepher nodded, all joking aside, he didn't want to see his closest friend breaking down after getting a brief letter from the Department of Interior Affairs. The men who worked n that office weren't allowed to feel for the people they sent their letters to. Calcepher didn't think they cared about the pain that their indifferent words caused.

They walked for a moment side by side in silence. Tobias stopped and glanced up at a portrait of his father. "When we were little, I never understood how he took my mother's death so well." Calcepher stopped and turned around to see him standing in front of the picture. "After he got that letter it was as if she had never been there. I never understood how he could just let her go so easily." Calcepher clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Tobi, your father was a great solider, and a great leader, but I think a part of him died with your mother." He pulled his friend away from the portrait. They had more important things to do than ponder at the past.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny sat on her bed staring at the night shrouded window. "I don't understand why you won't stay. This place is so much more exciting than Township." She glanced towards Sara for a moment before turning back to the window. "I belong in Township. My work is there, all my friends are there." Jenny fiddled her fingers in her lap and sighed, leaning her head back. "I'm just a clerk in a flower shop. He is a captain of the first ring to Jaina Proudmoore. We might as well be from different worlds." A pillow smacked her in the face, "But he's asking you to join him in his world!" Jenny sighed again. "I don't even know him that well. For all I know, this could be a trap and all the rumors true." Sara huffed, "You don't believe that, and I know it." Jenny slowly turned her head as someone knocked on their door. Sara's head darted between her and the door a number of times before she finally stood up. "Since you're not going to get that." Jenny idly watched as Sara opened the door. She couldn't see who it was, but she assumed it was Calcepher come back to try and convince her to stay. She started to stand up when she heard Sara's voice clearly. "No, I'm the only one in this room." Jenny froze. Why would she lie like that? She couldn't hear the other person's words. "That's me, but who are…"

A shriek rang through the room as Sara slammed the door shut and quickly threw the lock. As she turned slowly, Jenny almost fainted. The front of her dress was slick with red, and her insides spilled more onto the floor with every movement. Jenny lifted her hands to cover her gasp as Sara soundlessly mouthed, "Hide." Jenny felt tears sting her eyes as she dropped to the floor and scampered under the bed. She heard Sara fall, and almost screamed as Sara's dead eyes fell into view, staring blankly back at her.

Tobias strolled down the halls with the message that Calcepher had worked on all through the night. He was going to miss the way the light came through the windows giving each portrait their own spot light. As he came to his destination, his hand dropped the letter and pulled his short blade. There was blood creeping over the floor. Tobias glanced down the hall and upon finding it still empty, cautiously turned the door knob. He tried to open the door slowly as to not surprise the culprit if they were still in the room, his heart pounded in his ears. He pushed his weight against the door and found it locked. He was almost sure whoever had done this was still inside. Squaring up to the door, he threw his shoulder into the wood and barreled through.

He almost slipped on the blood and guts on the floor and found a blonde body laying face down on the ground. Panic filled his mind as he quickly scanned the room for anyone else. Carefully, he turned the body over with his boot and almost sighed with relief that it was not Jenny. He glanced at the window, trying to piece together what was happening. The door had been locked from the inside. Her heard soft crying from under the closest bed and slowly lowered himself to the floor. Jenny was curled into a tight ball, her teary eyes beaming panic back at him. She shivered slightly, and he cursed viciously under his breath at the blood that had pooled around her, soaking her. "Come on out of there, no one's going to hurt you. I'm here now ok?"

She shook her head at him, and he felt like grabbing her and dragging her out from under the bed. "Jenny, give me your hand. I've got to get you out of here." He reached his hand under the bed, ignoring the blood that was soaking through his clothes. He watched her stare at his outstretched reach as if it were a creature from her nightmares. She shifted slightly away and he saw that most of the blood from her friend had drained down under the bed, and she was laying in it. He snarled at the sheer mind numbing terror he saw in her eyes. What had happened here?! He stood up and swore again as he glanced at the broken doorframe. He needed Calcepher, but there was no way in the nethers that he was leaving her alone. He stood in the doorway and shouted down the hall. "ONE MAN STANDING!" His words triggered the spells that had been enchanted in the stones since the last coming of the scourge, and echoed down the halls. He turned back to the room and grabbed the other bed, flipping it on its side. Taking a position behind it, he waited for his words to reach the rest of the rings and bring them.

Calcepher tore down the halls, his boots thundering with each step matching the numbers behind him. He had heard Tobias' echoing shout as he was giving Thrall the list of his order. The orc had told him to go, as Cairne and the other's gathered to protect Jaina. He had grabbed his blade and ran as fast as he could. He could hear the heavy breathing of the ranks behind him, and knew that with the next corner he would lose them. He shook his head as he kept on, they would catch up when they could. The summons had been from his friend, and he knew what Tobias was doing that morning.

He skid across the floor trying to stop himself on the blood slick tiles. Catching hold of the splintered doorframe, Calcepher heaved for air as he stared perplexed at the scene before him. "Tobi!?" He saw his friend's head peek up from behind the overturned bed. "Cal, you've gotta get Jenny out from under this other bed. I don't want to frighten her anymore and use force or topple the bed over, she's already scared enough. But if she stays under there too much longer, I don't know if her mind will ever come out." Calcepher shook his head for a moment. "What happened?" Tobias shrugged his shoulders as he tossed the bed out of the way. Calcepher slid to his knees and quickly moved his view to under the other bed. Jenny flew out at him almost scaring him witless. She wrapped her arms around him tightly almost cutting of his air. He felt the blood smear over him as she held on tighter sobbing uncontrollably. He shook his head for a moment and glanced back at Tobias. The sound of boots rushing to the door had both of their blades aimed at the opening. Jenny ducked under his arm and attached herself to his back. Tobias let out a sigh as he saw the other guards stumble to the doorway. "Make a path there." Calcepher saw his friend glare at him for a moment before snarling, "What are you waiting for, get her out of here." He didn't need a second prompt. He quickly dropped his blade back into place at his side, and bundled Jenny up in his arms. The guards moved out of the way as best they could on the slick tiles as he carefully stepped past them. As soon as he was on solid ground again he turned over his shoulder, "Tobi, find out what happened here and meet me in Jaina's study!"


End file.
